sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Neo-Empire Attacks Kashyyyk
Rwookrrorro City Landing Platform - Kashyyyk Before you stretches a breathtaking sight. You are standing on an enormous landing platform, large enough to hold passenger liners and even cruisers. But when you scan the scene before you, you realize that the platform is, in truth, a single Wroshyr tree limb, having been cut flat by superlative Wookiee engineering. In the distance around you, there are more limbs of varying sizes. You see native birds soar by, far overhead, and breathe in the contrast between nature and modern technology that exists where you stand. There are various mechanics, pilots, and passengers talking and strolling near the multitude of ships that repose here, but the large majority of the civilians around you are Wookiees, most of whom are passing into an enormous liftcar to the North, that leads off the Landing Platform, up through various levels of Rwookrrorro City. To each side of the liftcar are tall, formidable Wookiee guards. As well, to the South, there is the entrance to the Civil Offices of Kashyyyk. To your west is the most disturbing sight of all. A well-traveled wroshyr branch leads that way, turning from a natural shade of green to the scorched color of burned vegetation. Fifty meters from the starport a vast chasm opens; the blackened perimeter of the chasm almost glassy in nature. Crystalized is a better word for it. The chasm rises up to the top of the trees and descends hundreds of meters down into the darkness of the forest below. Somewhere down there is the planet's surface. Cleaned up and dressed in clean clothes, Arands appears from the lift with a recently stocked rucksack slung over one shoulder. The tan and dark brown outfit are a different look for him, since he normally preferred his gray and green, but clean clothes were clean clothes. In addition to the gunmetal blue cylinder on his belt, another simple looking lightsaber hangs from a D-ring clip on the rucksack. It's a decent walk from the lift to the far end of the landing platform where his ship is parked, but he isn't in any hurry and starts off at a leisurely pace. The Vanadium was not behaving the way she should. Much as Mai had wanted to be off this tree besieged world, just now that wasn't possible. A wookie tech had gone over the ship, and haggled over a price for the repairs. It was a good deal for both of them, and Mailyn had arranged Bremwa - at least that was she thought his name was - to so some additional repairs on the forward antennae so that they would not be so likely to break off during Mailyn's bumpy landings. Seated on the lowered ramp of her ship, listening to the muttered growls of the Wookie working within, Mailyn studies the object she olds in her hand. It is grey, and appears to be made out of stone. What it was would not be readily apparent except to someone who had seen this item before, or its twin, or had some idea about the various forms lightsabers took. For some reason, Mailyn looks up just in time to see Joshua leave the lift. Her attention stays on him. The _Ensorceled_ has been docked here for some hours, quiet and powered down, its sole occupant taking her time before disembarking at last. Her encounter with the Bothan on board the _Refrain of Anshalar_ had been most disconcerting, and her extended senses alert her of more confrontations than just the one she had been warned about. All waiting for her in the peaceful, quiet Wookiee city. But at last her meditation has fulfilled its purpose, and with a poise and grace befitting her rank -- despite the awkwardness of her condition -- she descends the landing ramp of the Lambda shuttle which was named for her, her footsteps taking her towards Arands before she has even caught sight of him, the hem of her dark green robe fluttering on the breeze behind her boots. The path takes her across Mailyn's line of vision, but she does not outwardly acknowledge the woman. "Joshua," she calls urgently, quickening her pace. He was surprised to say the least that he could sense Mailyn's presence still nearby, since she has said her goodbyes several hours earlier. Not that this troubled Joshua too much. He even offers a smile in her direction before his attention is drawn to the powerful presence of his teacher and his feet drag to a stop. Her urgent tone is understood and he quirks an eyebrow slightly at Jessalyn before changing direction to close the distance between them. "Jessalyn... what's wrong?" he asks quietly when the witch is in earshot. Anything she was going to say to Joshua became insignificant when Jessalyn walked within Mai's line of sight. The last time the two had had words, it had not been pretty. And now, the odds were stacked well against Mai should Jessalyn chose to retaliate. Even in her condition, Mai knew she was no match for the flame haired Jedi witch. Resentment grew within her. It gnawed at her with unexpected intensity. But all Jessalyn had done was ignored Mai, as had Joshua. That was what irked Mailyn most of all. Jessalyn sighs with relief that she has caught up with the Jedi student, and though she smiles there is tension in her expression. "Are you leaving? If you could stay, I may need your help." The nature of the help is kept vague for the moment, but through the Force she conveys the importance of the situation. She casts an askance gaze at Mailyn, almost daring her to interrupt, but calm and unwilling to bend to the woman's almost palpable hatred. "And perhaps Mailyn's, if it is still in her nature." She has not forgotten not only their last encounter, when Mailyn left her unconscious and bruised in the rubble of the Corellian palazzo, but other numerous attacks, accusations, and the battle on Nar Shaddaa when Mailyn and Simon had nearly destroyed them all. Her sympathy for the twisted woman has not worn out, but her hope for her redemption has waned. The student shakes his head quickly. "No, I'm just restocking the Tiamant," he answers assuringly. Joshua sensed the urgency right away, but his face remains passive and almost peaceful. A top flap of a food package whips in the wind, barely contained within the rucksack, so full it is of provisions. Following her gaze to Mailyn, his neutral look lightens to a smile. He had intended to stop by and say farewell to her once more before she left on his way to his own ship, but maybe this was better. "I can ask her, if you want." He cocks an eyebrow at the red-haired woman, a slightly mischievous grin on his face. "I don't think you're her favorite person right now, so it might be better if I do... why? What's going on?" The two of them, the teacher and the student; Mailyn watches them with wistful longing. She had no teacher now, nobody to turn to or rely on. It was better this way, in the long run, Mailyn knew this. After all, before she had come to Corellia to find her cousin and had found Arands instead, she had been all on her won and quite happy. Then she came to rely on people, to love them and they had hurt her. Better to be alone. He had a point. Jessalyn gives Joshua a discerning look, then turns it toward Mailyn. "I never have been, Joshua," she whispers. "Simon passed on his hatred of me to her, and I doubt any of us can change that. Any kindness I've shown has always been thrown in my face instead." She keeps her voice low, though Mailyn would surely know she was speaking about her. The Jedi witch claps a hand on the student's shoulder and widens her eyes. You sent through the Force to Arands: Be wary of her, though, my student. She has grown strong in the Dark Side. But there is grave danger here, we are all at risk as are all the inhabitants of this city. We must do what we can to stop it. Joshua nods to Jessalyn in understanding, "I'll speak to her... it can't hurt to ask." Or, it could if she assumed his request was yet another way of trying to belittle her. It hurt him somewhat to be the brunt of her anger, but the talk they had had a few hours ago had opened his eyes to the amount of hurt Mailyn had endured... and he wasn't ready to give up on her just yet. Another nod, long after Jessalyn stops speaking, and he gently disengaged from the soft hand on his shoulder. "In any case, what should I do?" "Regarding her? What you feel is right. The Force is strong in you, Joshua, and it won't lead you astray. As for the rest... I do not know yet. I would risk an evacuation, but that would betray the one who revealed the information to me, and compromise his position. Whatever we do must be done carefully and stealthily." She pulls her robes closer around her and folds her hands over her belly, shifting green eyes from Joshua to Mailyn. She smiles gently at her and shrugs her shoulders. The student gives his teacher one last affirmative nod. Taking a step back, Joshua turns and walks away, towards the outer landing platform where both his and Mailyn's ships are located. He'd like to drop the rucksack off at his own ship first, but hers is closer, so he steers his way toward the lowered boarding ramp of the Lambda shuttle, stopping a couple of meters short. "I thought you'd have been long gone by now," he offers with a tentative smile. "Problems?" This was probably something best eased into, he thinks as he once again shifts the rucksack to the opposite shoulder. The simple-looking lightsaber clanks against the outer rucksack pocket. Must be something metallic in there. With each step he takes closer to her, Mailyn can feel her heart race faster. She prepares herself to fight him, should it come to that, though at this point, if he wanted to knock her down, it would be an easy fight. Mailyn had no will to fight, and no desire to fight. But what he asks is simplistic and friendly. "Yes" the reply is simple, her voice soft, defeated. "Minor repairs and then I will be on my way. It shouldn't be long now." Jessalyn follows Joshua's steps, but very slowly, watching her boots as she crosses the distance to wear the two relations are now speaking. She doesn't intend on arriving that quickly, instead trying to show her deference to Mailyn's desire to be left alone even while wanting to welcome her into their circle if she would ever accept it. She halts halfway there and stands, waiting and watching quietly. Joshua nods slowly. This was becoming a bit easier, despite the resistance Mailyn was putting up. He reaches out with the Force, eiminating a sense of peace around him. "I'm glad it's nothing serious." Taking a few steps towards her, he crouches down, almost at the base of the Vanadium's ramp. "I was wondering though... if you might consider holding off your departure for a bit." His face scrunches up slightly, as if thinking of something unpleasant. "Look, I know there's no love lost between you and Jessalyn. And maybe you'll always be suspicious of my motives or intentions... but I need to ask you for your help. I can't promise any rewards ... I don't even know what the entire scope of the problem is, but I do know that your help could be crucial to the safety and welfare of this planet." Silence now as he waits to hear her reply. Mailyn swallows audibly. Was it a trick? "My help? Jessalyn wants my help?" She sounds incredulous. "What is ot that I can offer her? I have not completed my training, and I have no mastery over the True Source." She looks down at the useless weapon in her hands. "She wishes me to fight her fight so as to preserve her child? I suppose I have nothing to lose nor anything to gain. What do you want me to do?" Did it matter really? Mailyn felt a certain sense of obligation to Jessalyn, and this would erase the debt. It could free her from any further obligation and perhaps, just perhaps, bring her some sense of peace. An eyebrow arches slightly at Mailyn's response. "If it makes a difference, I don't know what the situation is, but I'm pretty sure it's bigger than just Jessalyn or her child. But, if you're willing to help..." Joshua looks back over his shoulder towards Jessalyn, as if to signal her forward to join them. As soon as he has, he turns his attention back to Mailyn. "I think you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for..." What was there to lose? What was there to gain? "Sure, count me in," is the lackluster reply. "I had the potential perhaps, Joshua, but without my teacher I am lost. I don't expect you to understand. What does she want me to do?" With that the Wookie disembarks the Vanadium grunting at Mailyn. Assuming it to mean her ship is operational, Mailyn nods and rises to her feet. "So where do I have to go?" Walking up beside Joshua, the red-haired woman smiles at Mailyn as she gets to her feet. "I'll be glad to tell you what's going on -- in safer quarters. There are too many eyes and ears out here in the open. Would you come with us, up to the house? I promise that you will be safe." It was a generous offer considering the bitter words of their last encounter, and Jessalyn shrugs again, wanting to give her explanations for everything, but knowing it is no use. She offers her hand to the raven-haired, younger woman, as a truce of sorts. Rising to his feet, the Jedi student flashes a smile to Mailyn. It was as much reassurance as he could give her at the moment, and maybe when this was all over, relations would be a tad less tense between them. Then again, his trust in her could backfire. But he was willing to take that risk, on the chance that the glimmer of hope he had felt last night could be proven true. He steps back from the two and waits. It did not seem likely that Jessalyn would attack Mailyn and desecrate the sanctity of her own living space, so indeed, it would be safe there, unless Jessalyn was far more cunning than Mailyn knew. Traitorous? Yes. Murdering? Yes. But not in her own home. Mai thoughtfully rubs her hand over the shell bracelet that encircles her wrist, as though it will provide her the answer. In her mind she cries out questions that she knows cannot be answered. But what was there to do. But there was an answer, and though it was not in a voice mai recognized, it was an answer, emphatic and persuasive. Tentatively she offers a hand to Jessalyn. "Lead on then; I will follow" It isn't until he releases his breath that Joshua realizes he'd been holding it in the first place. The smile remains in place as he nods his head to both women. "I'm going to drop this stuff off...I'll meet you up there in a few minutes." (Later that evening...) Rwookrrorro City Residential Level High above the clouds, this is one of the largest clusters of wroshyr limbs on Kashyyyk, and is well known for expensive but high quality housing. Some of the Wookiee homes here reach four stories. The pleasant odor and slight spray from the water spring on the business level below still reach you as you gaze around at the blocks of well laid streets. Many of the homes have their own wroshyr branch in front of their buildings, on which a few young Wookiee children are playing, some with their parents. The passing civilians give you a polite grunt and nod as they stride by. As well as the loose layout of blocks for housing all around you, there is the entrance to the liftcar that travels up and down a kshyy vine to bring passengers to all levels of the city. From the lower levels of the city, one could only see the vine vanishing into the clouds, but here, above the clouds, you can see that it is, in fact, attached to heavy, advanced machinery, reminding you once more of the contrast between nature and technology that the Wookiees are so comfortable with. Beams of warm late afternoon light shine through the thick branches of the wroshyr trees that support this upper level of Rwookrrorro City. It is peaceful and quiet, birds flittering through the leaves, insects chirping as they prepare for dusk. Out on the porch of 32 Cold Place, Jessalyn has gathered with her companions, watching the sky and wrapping her hands around the railing. Her faithful Wookiee bodyguard, Rawkrawr, lurks nearby and behind, a brown and white-streaked being who rumbles now and again with Chewbacca. Glancing at Joshua, the pregnant Jedi woman sighs. "Your ship is prepared, I hope," she says to him, tensely watching the pedestrians who pass by this quiet stretch of road. Despite the 'casual' atmosphere of the gathering, Joshua is on edge. He fingers the gunmetal blue cylinder attached to the right side of his belt. Opposite the Jedi weapon is another one of simpler design - a training saber which was barely strong enough to stop blaster bolts and wouldn't do anymore than burn or marr an opponent. He hears the unspoken chiding by his teacher and closes his eyes to calm his emotions. A moment later, he simply nods to her. "Axe has her prepped, just in case," he answers her, referring to his R7 droid. The higher ranking guard of the diplomatic party from Ryloth enters. A nod of the helmet might suggest that Krozit is acknowledging everyone in the room. There mono-tone sound coming from the helm as Krozit speaks. "Good afternoon.." Short and sweet, nothing like it in the world. "I'm sorry our diplomat could not be with us this afternoon, so I suppose I will have to finish the talks we started... " Krozit hesitates for a moment, unfamiliar with the fancy speak of the diplomats.. just knowing the duty of a guard the best. "Again, I do appologize for how crass the bothan came across.." Kro lets the thought drop there.. not sure what else to say. A tall human man enters through the turbolift, dressed in very unusual clothing. He is closely followed by five other beings all similarly dressed. The man, signaling for two members band of companions to follow him, walks quickly but as casually as possible, attempting to remain unnoticed as he walks toward a tree near Jessalyn's house. One of the black armored men stops just behind the first one to enter and crosses his arms. After having a look around, he nods to the others and they fan out to cover more of the area. Looking back to the other man, he nods again, signalling that everything is in order. Not long after the group in black arrives, another individual steps out of the turbolift, his black coat swishing slightly as he walks by. His eyes peer around slowly, the exposed part of his face appearing passive as he makes his way though the streets. He stops not too far from where the diplomats are meeting, leaning against the railing and keeping his arms folded across his body, enjoying the view of the night. Just before the turbolift doors could close, another man walks out, his thick, red hair recognizable in any large crowd. His black leather jacket heads down to his waist, concealing something on either side. He looks around his surroundings for a few moments, looking rather unassuming. He gives a quick nod to someone in the turbolift, and quickly decides to take up a position next to it. He seems not to mind what anyone else is doing around him, and, from all indication, he simply appears to be a civilian looking for some excitement. Another man shuffles out of the lift, wearing a heavy balmacaan trenchcoat which drifts open. A set of combat armor that has seen some use rests underneath on the body of him. A strap going across his chest and a large bulge in the coat on one side reveals that he his armed with a blaster rifle. Grymm's eyes peer out through a light combat helmet's tinted facemask, shrouding all of his facial features. He takes his place by the side of the turbolift and secures the hilt of his rifle underneath the leather. Reaching up Tanith presses the button on the side of his earpiece to clear out the static in his com. These trees are interfering a bit with the communications from the ship up above. Regardless, he sees Lornan's signal and follows him attempting to look inconspicious. That may be somewhat difficult considering his rifle isn't too difficult to make out. Nevertheless, he cannot help but turn his head to glance over at the individuals near Krozit's. The eletronic eyepiece over his left out gives out a distance, and thermal readout. Zooming in a bit, he spies the gunmetal rod on the man's hip before turning back towards Lornan. Chewbacca leaned in close to Rawkrawr as the two felt the air of Kashyyyk become tense. Something wasn't right and the noble Chewbacca rested a heavy furry hand on his bowcaster. His blue eyes scanned the area below for the trouble he sensed and in low growls he and Rawkrawr conversed rapidly. Kashyyyk was in danger, somehow..." "Good, good," Jessalyn says reassuringly to Joshua, shielding her eyes to watch the black-garbed group come near them. Surprised at the approach of the Ryloth diplomats, Jessalyn warily steps down from the porch to approach Krozit and offer the being a slight bow. "No apologies are necessary. However, I am not authorized to continue the talks on behalf of the Senator. Have you made an appointment to meet with Israknorr?" The flame-haired Jedi witch shoots a meaningful look over her shoulder to Arands and the two Wookiees on the porch. You sent through the Force to Arands... This is the group that the NRI agent warned me about. They must be ready to move. It isn't the armor or the apparent rifles that make Joshua tense, or even the several groups of black-clad persons coming into visual range from the turbolift. It's the ranking guard of the diplomatic party. Even before Jessalyn shoots a look his way, the Jedi is reacting to the situation. Shifting his weight slightly, Joshua gives the two wookiees clear movement paths, while at the same time opening up his own egress from the porch, should it become necessary. Or when it became necessary. The second group may not be in sight yet, but Jessalyn's mental prompting helps him to find their presence through the Force. His attention shifts from the diplomatic group to the surrounding forest. Krozit's helmet tilts to the side as Jessalyn appears to be extra careful. "I am but a simple guard ma'am." Kro's mono-tone voice spills forth from the helm. As Kro speaks, a black R2 droid rolls toward Kro, turning its domed head as it goes. Once the droid is close enough to Kro it bleeps and blips and stops. It bumps Kro in the legs, making a suddendly odd noise.. smoke starts to roll out from underneath the dome. "I am not allowed to speak for the diplomat either good Lady.. I was.." before Kro gets a chance to finish the thought, the smoke from the droid draws attention. Kneeling down to take a closer look through the thicking smoke from the droid, in a panic, Kro turns toward the group on the porch. "This droid is going to explode! Get yourselves clear!" However mono-tone it was, Kro's voice loud behind the helm. Karrsi, the guard that stood close when the Korzit when the droid bumped her dashes away from the droid keeping close to Korzit, falling in behind in almost a calculated manner as if to take the brunt of the blast when the droid exploded. Lornan doesn't even turn around to look at the commotion, he knows perfectly well what's going on. He's supposed to be in charge, why is HE the one planting the bomb? As he reaches the tree, he assesses the distance between it and the house he has chosen as a primary target. He decides that if a bomb went off on this tree, it would easily take out 1/4 of the district. It may or may not even disable the turbolift. Satisfied, Lornan kneels. Setting his blaster on the ground beside him, he removes a small black cylinder and a roll of strong adhesive from his right holster. He sets to work attaching the explosive to the inside of the tree, facing the house. "Alright, Neo-Imperials!" he barks into his comm. "Let's get this show on the road!" Replicant moves off in the opposite direction of the other man. When he marks a spot of about the same distance as that of the other man, he too kneels and begins assembling something and attaching it to the base of a tree. As he finishes, he reaches up to touch the side of his helmet. Cantrell, the other man in black closest to the diplomatic meeting area, turns towards the railing, peering up to the crystal clear night sky, the stars twinkling down. His green eyes shimmer a bit, pondering to himself about thwat is about to happen. "Gods help us." He mutters to himself, lowering his gaze a bit before turning around. Upon seeing the smoking, frenzied droid shuffle out of the building, he watches it move out more towards the street, shaking his head. "Hehe like shooting Calamari in a barrel." He says to himself, swishing off his jacket in a fluid motion to reveal a compact ZCF launcher. (A large looking rifle was already in view, take note.) "See you in pieces, my friend." He growls quietly, raising the launcher and releasing a grenade round towards the droid. "Oh dear..." the droid mutters just before the point of impact. Avery, who had been leaning up against the wall plating near the turbolift, obviously heard something shouted over his com-link. He brought up his right hand to it, trying to isolate what had been said. With a nod of acknowledgement, the man turned toward one of his comrades, the man in the black trenchcoat that had exited the turbolift near him. He made a motion and another nod, and then, he reached behind him, pulling out a heavy blaster rifle. The smoothness of the barrell and the cold trigger almost made the rifle feel like an extra part of his arm. He brought the rifle up to around his shoulder, lining up one of his emerald green eyes with the line of sight that had been installed. The sight was pointing toward the porch where Krozit, the droid and Cantrell were near, and he ripped back the trigger several times, sending blaster bolts in quick succession toward it. Grymm's eyes flash with excitment under the concealment of his combat helmet. With a gloved hand he separates his trenchcoat from his utility belt and pulls off a thermal detonator. The Neo-Imperial grasps the silvery ball and hurls it off into a gathering of trees, cracking open the base of one and sending it timbering onto a small shed-like house. He drops off his trenchcoat with one hand and draws his EKX-10 rifle to his shoulder. He takes his place by a tree and places it on a small branch, steadying the rifle and taking aim on the porch. Several bolts are let themselves go in a spray and pray technique. The explosion from the droid blossoms into the air almost like a living flower of orange and red. Tanith's device over his eye shows his screen as all white where the droid exploded indicating intense heat. "Keep those Jedi's pinned down, lob anothor thermal if you can, hopefully Jedi's can't see through smoke." he yells into his com. Turning to Lornan, he sees his boss is just about finished strapping the bomb in place and his eyes shift to Replicator. Reaching over, he grabs Lornan by the collar and begins to haul him in the general direction of the pad while his other hand grips the rifle trigger, eager to squeeze it. Firing a few potshots in the general direction of the poarch, he continues to run and drag Lornan along. Avoiding being hit, Kro says loudly "NOW! NOW! MOVE OUT!!" The mono-tone making the order sound strange. Breaking the seals on the Kylans, Kro draws the weapons out of their leather holsters and heads toward the turbo lift as quickly as possible, waiting for the other guards to follow. The explosion from the droid turned out to be bigger and messier than Kro had planned, however, there were no complaints. Flames greedily licking the wood of the porch only put a smile on Kro's face. The flames, dancing upon the more than ample supply of wood, are growing quickly. Smoke's thick. Kro couldn't hold back a laugh anymore.. the mono-tone laugh sounded cold, empty and perhaps evil. With a great howl Chewbacca and Rawkrawr bellow out the Wookiee alarm. Blaster bolts shoot past their heads and without a moments hesitation the two open fire with their bowcasters at the assailants. Just enough to keep them on their toes, the smoke had begun to cover every inch of the area and it was hard to see a target. That didn't stop the two Wookiees from taking up the first line of defense. Quickly leaping to Jessalyn's side, Rawkrawr continues to blast in the direction of the attack. Chewbacca continued the alarm, the sentients of Kashyyyk must be warned and though the aging Wookiee wanted nothing more then to take down the invaders with his bare hands his people were more important. Chewbacca's howl echoed far and loud, soon every WOokiee on Kashyyyk would know the city of Rwookrorro was under attack. If the disturbance in the True Source had not alerted Mailyn to the immediate nature of the problem, the sounds outside; unnatural to the arboreal world of Kashyyyk, surely would. it takes her a moment to get out the door, and on to the porch, she takes in what is happening with a quick gaze that while certain to get the meaning, misses out on most of the detail. The rancid smell of blaster fire...the blinding explosion of light, the acrid smoke. The incoming volley of bolts are sensed rather than felt, and the dark haired woman automatically drops low to the ground. This wasn't exactly what she had bargained for, but, an attack was an attack. Panic seizes her, threatens to overwhelm her. Lessons. She must concentrate on focus on the best course of action. At first the smoking droid receives a suspicious look from Jessalyn, but it isn't long before it's clear that this is not merely a potential threat but a full-blown attack. Explosion -- a diversion? And blaster fire meant to cover their tracks. She picks out the strategic details with an air of detached calm that surprises even her. Krozit's diplomatic words have turned to a cruel cackle, and she stares for a moment into the blank visor just before Rawkrawr arrives to shove her out of the way. Through the smoke, her blue-green lightsaber blade flares to life in a bright arc, deflecting blaster shots on instinct as she backs away towards the porch -- which is already on fire. "Sound the alarm!" she shouts to the Wookiees, realizing that despite her skills, she -is- over seven months pregnant, and her normal reflexes are slowed. A shot singes her cloak and she shufflesteps to the side, trying to spot who is being covered by the fire. "The bombs must be planted near here!" she conveys to Joshua and Mailyn. "Cover me while I look!" Joshua senses the extra men out of visual range, and he knows where they are. He tenses slightly, prepared to draw his weapon to protect himself from the blaster shots he fully expects to be faced with. He has no idea of their true intentions out there amidst the trees, but he can sense they are up to no good. And then Krozit shouts his warning. Oh krath. In focusing his attention on those out in the shadows, he had overlooked the threat much closer to them. "Move it," he shouts to the wookiees as he himself vaults off of the porch and off to the side of the building, landing in a low crouch, his hands out to each side. As he rises into a combat crouch, the bluish colored lightsaber blade in his left hand comes to life in a *SNAP* *HISS*. This is followed shortly by a similiar sound from the yellow training saber he now wields in his right hand. His first priority is to protect Jessalyn ... and Mailyn once he senses her emerging from the house, so he backs his way up to one side of the porch, putting himself between those behind him and those facing off with him. Stray blaster shots that come his way are deflected up into the sky, first by the blue saber and then by the yellow, the two weapons working in a rhytmic, butterfly pattern - one blade crossing over the other in turn. He spots several men priming grenades and he extinguishes the yellow blade in time to lift his hand. One grenade enroute to the porch is thrown aside in mid-flight, away from where his friends are still on the porch. And then Jessa's final instructions reach his ears. "Bombs?!?" Lornan feels himself being dragged right as he finishes setting up the bomb. About halfway to the turbolift he realizes what is going on, and struggles to get free. Finally he removes his shirt from his bodyguard's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouts. Then, for just a split second, he stops running and hugs his guard. "Payraise." Then he makes a mad dash for the turbolift. Another silvery ball of death makes it's way into Grymm's palm. He cranks the timer to dangerously low and sidearms the thermal towards the air, hoping for the airburst effect and to spread shrapnel over the position of the Jedi and several Wookiees. The EKX spews back to life as he retreats towards the turbolift, firing it blindly into a patch of bowcaster-armed Wookiees with a single hand. He slides into the turbolift as the rifle's barrel nearly melts down from nonstop firing. A sick grin of satisfaction comes across Cantrell's face beneath the sash as the grenade connects just inches from the droid, causing a massive explosion to ensue. Several unfortunate bystanders are caught in the blast, adding more insult to injury on the famed Wookiee security force that's known to be one of the more respected through the galaxy, especially on their homeworld." "Pitiful Wookiee dogs!" Cantrell chuckles, watching several of the bystanders fly, his attention caught by the sudden snap of a light-saber not too far off. "Yeah, right. Dodge this one, Jedi pigdogs." He growls, aiming up towards an enormous branch, firing a grenade round at it. After several tense moments after delivery, the tree branch explodes violently, sending a thicket of brush crashing down towards the street. "Have fun!!" He taunts mockingly before rushing towards the turbolift admist the steady stream of blaster fire. Watching as the cloud of smoke and flame rises in intensity, Avery can't help but smile as he continues to rain a quick succession of green blaster bolts on the porch. He begins to head closer toward the turbolift doors, continuing to rip back the trigger. This wasn't that much of a challenge, to be honest -- he had had more exciting battles, but this was obviously the largest scale and the first he had had with a Jedi. As the barrel becomes hot, almost burning hot, he roars something through his com-link. "I'm done, heading to the turbolift!". With that, he falls into the turbolift, hoping the rest of his comrades will follow. A hug? That was perhaps one of the strangest sights to have ever happened to Tanith during a battle. If not THE strangest, nevertheless he has a job to do. As Lornan makes a dash for the turbolift, he sees the others scramble inside and he dashes towards it himself. Haphazardly firing in the general direction of the smouldering porch his eyepiece zooms in on the Ryloth high guard who is running towards the lift. The duel Kylans. That armor plated chest piece. Something seemed all too familiar about Krozit. Reaching out he grips the Ryloth guard and quickly leans down saying, "Mine leg's fine thanks," before he almost literally tosses Kro into the turbolift. Looks like he's the last line of defense, motioning out to Replicant he yells, "Get in!" before dashing in himself. Chewbacca leaped the railing of the porch and sped quickly towards the alarm that would sound throughout the Wroshyr tree. Without a look behind him he tore through the debris that had collected as parts of his homeland we're destroyed. As soon as the alarm was sounded he could act on defeding Kashyyyk himself but for the time being he hopes the spirits of Kashyyyk watched out for his people, and their allies... Mailyn hasn't a weapon other than a small blaster pistol strapped to her thigh. She reaches for it, but does not fire immediately; the risk is too great that she would hit an unintended target. But then it becomes clear the dire nature of the situation, and the retreat the cowardly attackers are attempting. Letting the True Source guide her, she begins to fire off volley after volley in the direction of the turbolift. One of them, at least, should hit the intended target. Escape would not be so easy for them though; Mailyn charges for the turbolift. Wookiee howls echo throughout the area as they escape for their lives, combining with the bursts of blaster fire and the explosion of thermal grenades. The dizzying sights and sounds slow Jessalyn's movements as she vaults for the side of the house. Flame licks along the wooden structure, and she can spare only a moment of lament for the place that Aurejin had found to be safe harbor for these many months. A lump gathers in her throat as a huge limb cracks overhead from the detonation of a thermal detonator, crashing in front of her. But she lifts out her hand and with frightening ease pushes the flaming bough out of her way. With keep senses she finally spots the explosive strapped to another stabilizing tree, and disengages her lightsaber as she goes to work with her technician's skill to pull free wires and find the way to defuse the bomb. "Get out of here!" she shouts to Arands, wincing as she notices Mailyn bolting for the turbolift. "Protect her!" Good, they were targetting him and not Jessalyn for the moment. Any sane person would probably wonder about that logic, but it worked for Arands. The yellow bladed lightsaber is easily clipped back onto his belt as his own blue lightsaber continues to block the shots directed at him from fleeing attackers. Another grenade is sent over the edge of this level before it explodes. So far, so ... uh-oh. The branch over explodes above him and he leaps forward towards Jessalyn, slips into a tuck and roll to try to avoid overhead attack, but he's slow and iss knocked down by a longer branch. His lightsaber extinguishes itself as it slips from his hand and he takes several moments to get his feet under him. By the time he is fully clear, the last attacker is piling people into the lift ahead of him. "Not so fast," he growls as he channels the Force into his muscles, increasing his speed far beyond what a normal human could. The yellow training saber is his only accessible weapon, so he unclips it, lights it and uses the Force to throw the weapon at the lift door before it closes. The yellow blade is locked on and when it strikes Tanith, the blade is perpendicular to his body. The entire length of the blade lands right across his shoulder, searing through clothing and some armor and burning into flesh where exposed above the shoulders. The lift doors seem to close the moment the blade slips inside and disappears, along with the attackers. For a moment, time slows down in his eyes. A single bolt from of all people, a young women on the porch, comes straight for him and he attempts move out of the way, but he's too slow. The bolt catches him in his thigh and he nearly collapses.Thank goodness for combat armor. Tanith's attention is taken away by bolts flying at him. And he doesn't see the lightsaber spinning in his direction. "AHHHH!!!" An ungodly scream emits from his throat as the saber cuts into his shoulder, unfortunately lacking armor there. Pain burning through his shoulder and thigh he collapses into the elevator. Leaning against the wall of it, blood leaks slightly from his thigh. "I just got that fixed too...." Bobbing and weaving through the firefight, Cantrell takes a dive and rolls into to the lift, sliding on his back a bit. "I love this job!" He roars out enthusiastically. Though, it was a good thing he was on his back, otherwise that errant lightsaber would've found his mark on his shoulder. He pushes himself back up to his feet, pushing Tanith up against the wall. "Oh shut up...I took a grenade to a face." He spits out a venomous growl, reaching and pulling the lightsaber out of his shoulder. Turning it off, he grins a bit. "A present...soon i'll get a full one. Let's get the hell out of here!" Before the rest of the group enters, he peers out of the lift, spotting an innocent looking hut not too far off. Only the trail of smoke from the grenade can be seen in the dim light, the whole street lights up as the shack explodes, the scene of burning Wookiee a horrifying scene to all but the attack. "Heheheh." Cantrell only lets out a quiet chuckle before ducking back into the lift. Greiko Lornan, normally the face of a massive corporation but tonight concealed by a mask, nods to his also disguised associate across the lift as he steps in. Turning around, he doesn't see the blade hit his bodyguard, but does sidestep, startled, as the man falls into the lift beside him. However, he immediately regains his composure and steps back into view, facing immediately out of the elevator. When he is focused, it is very difficult to make him notice anything else around him, and this moment, he is very much focused on the Jedi running toward him and his men. He places a hand on Cantrell's shoulder, signaling to the gunman that he shouldn't fire anymore, and raises his free hand. With a pretend look of sympathy on his face, Lornan mockingly waves to the charging Jedi as the doors slide shut. "Tag." he taunts. "You're it." Once the doors to the lift hiss closed, Joshua stops where he is. His left hand reaches out and his lightsaber hilt pries itself free of the shrubbery it's under. His right hand now holds his comlink and he's speaking into it. "Now Axe ..." Far above the treeline, a distinct whine can be made out, getting louder and louder as small lights become visible through the foliage. It soon takes shape as a YT2400 freighter moves sideways towards the clearing in front of the burning house. The landing ramp is lowered even in flight, but there isn't enough room for the freighter to land completely, so the base of the landing ramp is easily 20 feet above the clearing. The jump would be easy enough for him, but he wanted to see who might need help first. The bomb fizzles under Jessalyn's deft hands, sparking and useless now, but the Jedi witch is aware that they are not out of danger. There was a reason all those glib, murderous thugs were making such a quick exit, and she knows that if she is smart, she will get her friends out just as quickly -- But Joshua was thinking ahead of her, and Jessalyn's heart leaps for joy at the familiar hum of the freighter. A family of Wookiees escaping from their own burning house has climbed through the branches toward the lowered ramp. "Try and get it closer," she whispers, letting Arands hear her through the Force if not through sound waves. She lets go of the defused bomb and runs beneath falling branches and embers that sear holes in her robes. Rawkrawr is close on her heels, and even before she is aware of what's happening, the loyal bodyguard has swept her up and is climbing the same tree, followed by Chewbacca. She clings to the Wookiee's fur, choking on smoke and shutting her eyes tightly as she feels the nimble furred creature leap from a sturdy bough onto the freighter's ramp, dragging the pregnant Jedi carefully with him. The turbolift unexpectedly rearrives on the level and pops open, but there is nobody in it. All that is visible is a datapad in the middle of the elevator. Anyone who picked it up would read: Duck. Love, The Neo-Imperial Coalition P.S. This message will explode in thirty seconds along with anything else in the district and whatever happens to be in the turbolift shaft. The Emperor sends his regards. If one happened to turn around in the elevator, they would notice, in a corner near the door and invisible from the outside, a fourth explosive. But they wouldn't notice it for very long. There at the door to the turbolift, Mailyn can sense the danger before she sees it. Hesitating before going in to give chase, she takes a few stunned steps backward. Everything was going to explode and there was no placed she could go. Useless, again. She'd not managed anything other than one shot. She can feel the danger all around her, but she can also feel the pain and horror of those that had witnessed all of it, and were still struggling with it. The pain, the destruction, it overwhelmed her and paralyzed her. This was it then. Surprisingly, all she felt was peace. Axe is a state of the art droid and alot of his current programming is military grade and state of the art. He knows the weaknesses of the Tiamant, so makes the calculated risk to bring the ship even lower before Arands can even send him the message. The freighter scrapes against some of the treetops, snapping the topmost branches off nearly. But at most, he gets maybe 3 or four feet closer to the clearing. It's good enough for the wookiees climbing up though, so Joshua decides to let it be. Making his way to the turbolift as it starts its return trip from level 1, Joshua lifts a hand to Mailyn. "Come on... this place is still rigged to ..." His words trail off as the turbolift opens and the datapad is spotted. And of course, the training saber is long gone. He senses the change in Mailyn and a part of him can't help but smile. She had achieved peace, even if it was premature. "Not so fast," he says, encircling her waist with his right arm. The Force surges through him as he makes an almost effortless-looking leap/step up to the ramp above them. "Go Axe!" he shouts up into the ship. The seconds are counting down to zero as the freighter pulls straight up and away from the residential area. Jessalyn is poised right next to the ramp opening as Arands leaps to safety with Mailyn in his arms. Chewbacca has already headed for the cockpit but Rawkrawr remains by her side, and she hits the control panel to shut the ramp as soon as they are safe but not before the freighter is shooting straight skywards. She feels and hears the explosions going on below them, cringing at the loss of life that she has to put out of her mind for now to keep her sanity. Her stomach lurches but she is nearly crying for joy that the two are safe. Wrapping both of them up in a rapid hug, she sighs with relief and wipes tears from her black-stained face. "Thank the Force, I thought we were all done for." Neo-Empire Attacks Kashyyyk